


Daydreams of Negan

by Hiddlestuck



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck
Summary: Veronica has always had a problem with daydreaming even before the outbreak, it's gotten her in trouble before, but imagine her trouble now when the leader of the Sanctuary; Negan finds out about her secret.





	1. Chapter 1

Daydreaming has always been a problem for Veronica, even before the virus outbreak. It got her in trouble then, imagine how worse it could be for her now. She was envisioning that same moment with Negan over and over. If anyone around here could see into her mind she would be outcast as a freak, she blushed thinking about Negan’s rough beard rubbing between her thighs. Veronica was supposed to be on lookout at the Alexandria outpost, she looked around to see if anyone was looking before unbuttoning her jeans and sliding a hand down to toy with her clit. She gasped to herself still imaging Negan was the one doing this to her. Deep into thought she didn’t feel the smug grin staring at her from the gate. 

Negan arrived at Alexandria hoping to see that cute brunette woman he had seen during his little punishment of the Alexandria people. Simon and Dwight started getting out the trucks but Negan held his hand up when he noticed the woman at the outpost, she seemed to be enjoying herself. “Hold up boys, I’ll talk to this little lady myself.” Negan jumped out of the truck, leaving the door open to not make any noise. He surveyed the rest of the area, no one but this brunette was watching the front gate and hell she wasn’t even watching. The leather in his jacket creaked as he strode up closer, watching her pleasure herself. He smiled listening to her soft panting knowing if he was helping her she’d be screaming in no time. Negan knew he had large member and he knew just how to please a woman. What surprised Negan was when she came he was pretty sure she whispered her name. “Hey there sweet thing, we’ve come to collect what your town owes us, but I’d like to take you instead.” 

 

Veronica’s hand shot out of her pants and she quickly zippered her pants caught off by surprise. “I uh! I wasn’t doing what you think I was.”

 

Negan laughed, “sure and my cock isn’t hard from watching you.” Veronica blushed more when she looked down at Negan noticing the hard lump in his pants. “What’s your name gorgeous? I remember seeing your face from the line up, hot damn!” 

 

Veronica crossed her arms trying to appear confident, “you mean the lineup where you killed Abraham and Glenn? My name is Veronica if you must know.” 

 

Negan audibly sighs, “I had to teach your people a lesson and plus I only killed two of your people, while your people,” Negan points at Veronica accusdaly, “killed a whole hell lot of my men.” Negan’s grip on his bat Lucille seems to strengthen, “so how about opening the gate you don’t want to piss me off anymore, darling.” Trying to remain confident Veronica nods and opens the gate, secretly gushing inside that Negan was even talking to her, let alone saw her masturbating. “Was that so hard?” Negan asks her and he motions for the rest of his Saviors to follow in. Rick meets with Negan at the entrance. 

 

“You’re early you said two weeks!” Rick spits out annoyed. 

“I missed you Rick! And your lovely people, especially that hottie in the outpost, though maybe I’d think about having someone else watch the gate next time, she seems like a dreamer.” Rick glares in Veronica’s direction and motions for her to come closer. Veronica gulps unsure of what Negan told Rick if he wanted you over there. 

 

“Veronica I told you about that damn day dreaming! It’s dangerous imagine if something happened to you!” Rick yells at her, but pulls her closer to him in a hug. 

 

“Uh oh, are you two together?” Negan asks Rick who asks Negan what’s it to him. Negan whistles and before following Rick for a tour comes up to Veronica. “Don’t worry I’ll keep your little secret safe from Ricky boy.” He says while winking at her and grinning. 

 

“Not sure what you’re talking about Negan.” She folds her arms again and Rick turns around to see where Negan stopped.

 

Negan leans into Veronica’s ear and whispers, “how you wish you were fucking me. I feel it too darling, the feelings are mutual.” He grins while walking away leaving Veronica awestruck.

Veronica knew how wrong it was to think of another man while being with Rick already. Especially a man as dangerous as Negan, Rick would be so disappointed and possibly hate her if he found out, she thought to herself. She tried to clear her thoughts but couldn’t stop thinking about him getting hard over seeing her pleasure herself. Veronica shook her head and stormed off to her shared home with the Grimes family. She knew no one would be there, Carl would be somewhere with Judith to hide her from Negan and Rick was busy with the man himself. Veronica sat on the couch slipping headphones on to listen to her old ipod music. 

 

Negan wandered Alexandria by himself relieved that someone else needed Rick’s attention so he could finally detach himself from the man and find sweet little Veronica. He ventured into a white house seemingly empty until he spotted that familiar brunette’s head. Negan crept up till he realised she was sleeping somewhat peacefully on the couch with headphones on. Negan dropped onto the couch next to her heavily and her eyelids fluttered open in surprise to see him there and not Rick instead. “Negan what are you doing here?!” He puts a finger to her lips shushing her. 

 

“Giving you what you want darling,” she starts protesting, claiming she’s with Rick and her thoughts are just forbidden ideas. “I want you and I usually get what i want one way or another. I know you want this too darling.” Veronica looks to Negan nervously and his gloved hand massages her leg teasingly. “Veronica, darling. You should come back to my Sanctuary and I can please you like you want, treat you like a damn queen over there!” Veronica shakes her head explaining to Negan this is her home. “You will want to leave eventually and when you do, I’ll know.” She starts to protest as Negan’s palm slides up her leg further, unbuttoning her pants easily. “You have control over this situation and can stop me anytime you want.” Negan explains to Veronica but doesn’t stop him even when his gloved hand finds its way into her panties and he rubs at her clit, sliding a finger into her pussy. “You’re wet? Do I make you wet Veronica?” Negan whispers to her while still playing with her. He pulls his hand out and tastes his glove, growling as he tastes Veronica on his fingers. He faces her again, “open your mouth.” She obeys his command and his fingers find their way into her open mouth and she tastes her juices and Negan’s mouth on the leathery gloves, she looks to him moaning in longing. He pulls her into his lap and their mouths are on each other hungrily. Veronica rubs against Negan’s lap, her clit finding happiness rubbing against his hard cock. 

 

“Negan!” She breaks apart to slap him and he laughs crudely as she tries to slap him again but he grabs her hand stopping her. 

“Damn! Love it when a woman hits me around like that doll, but only once. You try again now and I’ll use Lucille on your pretty face, even though I’d really hate to.” Negan says kissing Veronica again while sliding his warm hand under her shirt. “No bra? Damn.” He squeezes at her breasts and she gasps when she feels his beard tickle her stomach as he begins sucking and nibbling at her tits. “I can’t fuck you today, but you can’t not help me in this little situation here,” Negan points to the lump in his pants. “No way in hell am i going back to Sanctuary with blue balls darling.” Veronica dropped to her knees to kneel in front of Negan and he looked surprised, “shit I was just gonna have you rub me off, but no complaining if that's how you want to help.” He grins sheepishly as Veronica unzips his pants and pulls his cock out, staring at it for a little bit marveling at its size. She wanted Negan so bad that she thought about just sitting on his cock for a little bit, she wanted his cock to fill her insides, but instead put Negan’s cock in her mouth tasting his sweet precum. Veronica let Negan fill her throat with his size and she choked a little as he hit the back of her throat. He moaned and her tongue glided up and down his shaft. She felt his hands push down on her head, holding her there and she struggled for air as Negan fucked her throat roughly for what seemed like forever till he finally grunted and filled her throat with is sweet and salty cum. She retched a little and he laughed, “big load, sorry.” Negan shoved himself back in his pants and kissed Veronica even though she still tasted like his cock. “When I come back next time you better be ready to take a fat load in that pretty little pussy of yours.” 

“Yes sir!” Negan laughed at her enthusiasm and walked out the door ready to gather his men to leave, still leaving Veronica’s clit throbbing. She hears the trucks drive off and the gate shut and Rick walks into the house shaking in anger.  


	2. Chapter 2

“I just saw Negan leaving this direction, are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Rick asks Veronica shaking in anger.” She shook her head the guilt forming a deep pit in her stomach, she wrapped her arms around Rick’s body into a hug and he seemed relieved. “I don’t want him near you, I hate him and I want him to die.” Rick tenses up probably remembering the graphic memory of Abraham and Glenn’s brains splattered by Negan’s bat; Lucille. It seemed like a normal bat except for the dangerously sharp barbed wire wrapped around it. “I’m gonna kill him myself for what he did.” Rick shakes again and Veronica runs her fingers through his hair drenched in sweat from the summer heat. For a split second her mind flashed to Negan and she angrily shook it off even though she knew that wouldn't be the last time her and Negan would be meeting up. 

Weeks passed and Veronica tried to remain calm on the outside as Rick and everyone planned on trying to get the upper hand on Negan with help of the scavengers. After Rick and Michonne gathered enough guns for Jadis--the leader of the scavengers. Negan had visited last two weeks ago but didn’t stop to see Veronica because he was too busy twisting his knife in Spencer’s guts. They lost Olivia as well when Rosita fired a gun at Negan, embedding the bullet in his bat. He lost it, as any man would if his life were threatened and had Arat shoot someone. Veronica felt strange again as she remembered the look Negan gave her before he departed like he longed for her. Back to the matter at hand the plan was to ambush Negan with Alexandria and the Scavengers there was no way Negan and his men could handle all that firepower. Victoria felt worried but troubled, she knew what Negan did and how horrible he was, but he never hurt her and she knew he wouldn’t, no he couldn’t. Her stomach felt light and empty as she heard Negan’s truck roaring closer to the gate and everyone took position after wiring the empty trailers outside with explosives. Sight of Eugene appeared and Rick demanded for Negan.

“I am Negan,” Eugene states plainly. Victoria looked to Rick and saw the anger contort into his face signaling the okay for Rosita to hit the button, everyone takes cover and braces for impact but nothing happens. 

“I got this Eugene, good job.” Victoria lit up when she heard Negan’s voice. Negan points at Rick, “you ever hear the story about a stupid little prick named Rick who thought he knew everything and got everyone he ever cared about killed?” He pauses, “it's about you! You just tried to blow us up right?” Beads of sweat roll down Rick’s forehead in panic and he looks to Jadis who cocks her pistol directly at Rick. 

“We had a deal!” He hissed at her and she shrugged uncaringly. She fired a warning shot near Rick and he jumped off the platform yelling at everyone to fire at will and he tried rushing Veronica to safety. “Please Veronica, this is too dangerous for you!”

She protested, “I can take care of myself Rick! I did before you came along, what makes you think I can't now?” Rick shakes his head.

“Ok I can’t stop you, but watch out for yourself.” He yells before kissing her quickly. All chaos breaks loose as the Saviors and Alexandrians fire their guns at each other and the Scavengers joining in as well. Veronica yelps as someone tackles her to the ground.

“Come with me pretty thing, Negan is looking for you.” The savior whispers to her and drags her to where Rick and Carl are already being forced to kneel. 

“Veronica darling, glad you could make it.” Negan looked at her, his eyes somber. “I’m gonna kill Carl now, sorry Rick.” 

“You can kill Carl, hell you can do it right in front of me, but I will kill you.”  

“Wow Rick, you’re serious.” Negan crouches to meet Rick’s eyes and smiles proudly. “Hell you said I could do it!” Negan stands up, taking Carl’s cowboy hat off. 

“Wait!” Veronica finds herself shouting in protest, freezing for a second forgetting what was happening. This was too real she found her strength and stood up to face Negan. “Negan, please don’t kill Carl. If I come with you back to your sanctuary, you won’t kill him right?” She asks half demanding half questioning. 

“Damn darling you got beach ball sized lady nuts sacrificing yourself for Carl here. I think we can work something out like that yeah.” Negan’s eyes lit up excitedly. 

“Veronica no! Don’t go with him, you don’t have to do this!” Rick tries pleading with her but she shakes her head in protest.

“Rick, I’m sorry I do have to do this to protect Carl, you and the rest of Alexandria. I love you Rick don’t forget that.” Rick shakes in anger curling his hands into fists till his knuckles turned white. “Rick we really messed up and this is the only way, I’m sorry.” She leans down to kiss Rick for probably the last time and he tries to hold onto her longer whispering how he loves her too with tears in his eyes. 

“Rick you did this to yourself,” Negan states plainly wrapping in arm around your waist already grinning ear to ear. 

“I’ll still kill you someday Negan!” Rick spits out.

Negan laughs, “sure you will.” He kicks Rick down back on the ground and Veronica winces. “Boys show Ricky boy here a lesson, Veronica and I here are gonna be busy soon.” He smirks squeezing her ass into his hands. Veronica feels sad, but less guilty that maybe someday she would never have to tell Rick about her previous affairs with Negan as she would become one of his wives. “Shit darling I think I have an idea to make Rick suffer the most.” The pit in Veronica’s stomach appears again, fearing what Negan’s plan would be. “Boys I changed my mind, bring Rick the prick here and tie him up pretty good. I’m gonna make him watch me fuck his old girlfriend here.” Veronica turns two shades redder at Negan’s plan and she starts to protest even though there would be no stopping him. She watches as the men tie Rick up to a telephone pole and he struggles trying to untie himself but fails. “That’s cute, come here doll.” Negan sits in a chair they found and pats his lap for her to sit. 

Negan begins massaging her, squeezing her breasts together  under her shirt, ripping it apart with his hands exposing her breasts. He looks at Rick before leaning in to nibble at her neck leaving little marks of his ownership on her flesh. “You belong to me now,” he whispers to her and chills break out across her exposed flesh. He smirks at her before squeezing her breasts together again, using his tongue to lash at her nipples. “Keep your eyes open Rick!” Negan shouts as Rick tries to look away but Negan’s right hand man, Simon forces his head in place to continue watching as Negan’s instructing her to removes her jeans. 

“No panties? Damn you’re girl here is hot as hell Rick!” Veronica blushes protesting she had no clean underwear to wear so she just didn't wear any. 

“At least look you don’t want this Veronica because you sure as hell seem to be enjoying this.” Rick angrily spits out at her. 

“She didn’t tell you huh Rick?” Veronica looked at Negan pleadingly. “How she dreams of me fucking her brains out? Most women do Rick why do you seem so surprised. Don’t worry Rick I’ll make sure to fulfill her dreams many times, something you could never do.

“That’s not true Negan…” Veronica protests again, she loves Rick and still does. The sex was just lackluster sometimes like Rick was barely even enjoying it. With Negan just one glance made her melt and he knew it, using it as an advantage against her. She watches as Negan unzips his pants pulling his thick cock out and her eyes hungrily size him up, forgetting how big he was. 

“Come on doll, have a seat.” Negan beckons for her back into his lap and she sits against him, his cock rubbing against her clit. He lifts her up with ease onto the tip of his cock and Veronica moans as he positions at her entrance, sliding her onto him and she clenches squeezing tightly on his cock. “Holy god damn! Did you even fuck her Rick? She’s so tight!” Negan’s face flushes as he gently helps her onto the rest of his length, fighting back to pound into her. “You okay doll?” She nods wincing in pain at his size. She surprises Negan when she starts riding him, moaning loudly as his cock pounds her insides. 

“Fuck! Negan! You’re so big.” She looks to Rick who still has the look of hatred on his face as he tries fighting Simon’s grip on him. He couldn’t bare to see a man he hated fucking someone he loved and cared about anymore.

“Stop! You’ve made your point. I can’t take it anymore Negan!” Rick protests but this makes Negan just fuck her harder. He stops for a second but pushes her to the ground in front of Rick.

“You’re right Rick, maybe you’ll relax if she sucks you off while I fuck her from behind. Come on doll get on your hands and knees for Daddy. Unzip your old lover’s pants and let him enjoy a last time with you. Veronica hungrily reached for Rick’s zipper before looking at him as if asking if it was ok even though she had no choice in the matter. He nodded though and Veronica gasped when she felt Rick was hard. “You enjoying this huh? Getting cucked by your girlfriend? Well, she’s my wife now sorry Ricky. Did you forget what she did to save you and your little future serial killer of a son?” Negan thrusts into Veronica and she screams in ecstasy as he rubs at her clit as well, his balls slapping at her backside. She leans down to take Rick’s cock into her mouth and he grunts, Simon leaves the room rubbing at his pants to hide his boner, untying Rick’s arms but he was still tied around his waist.His hands slammed down on Veronica’s head and he held her onto his cock causing her to gag. “I did that to her too.” Rick’s hands fly back in confusion.

“What the fuck do you mean by that.” 

“Oops, well. I made her choke on my cock too when I first met her. She seemed to enjoy it.” Veronica could do nothing but keep going with the motions, but she knew Rick felt hurt. “Get over it Rick and enjoy this last blowjob from her, she really knows how to use her mouth.” Rick looked disgusted but quickly came down her throat and tried pushing her away.

“Get the hell away from me! Get away!”

“Shit Rick! We will go away, just let me finish damn!” Negan’s pace quickened as he came deep inside Veronica and she didn’t seem to mind. She got on her knees and sucked the rest of his cum off, cleaning him off before he shoved himself back in his jeans. “Damn honey,” Negan looked at your shredded shirt, “I’ll get someone to get you another shirt for now, but you’ll be wearing dresses at the sanctuary and you’ll be treated like a damn queen!” 

After Negan finds a new shirt for Veronica he leads her away from Alexandria a place she thought of as home, but she hoped the Sanctuary would be nice.


End file.
